L'aventurier de l'abri 101
by Marra13
Summary: SPOIL : POINT LOCKOUT ET QUETES ANNEXES (TROUBLES INTERNES ET AUTRE). Stepan est sortit de l'abri pour retrouver son père, mais qu'est-ce que c'est difficile dans ces terres désolées ! Il a déjà vécu plein d'aventure et il n'est pas encore au bout de ses surprises. Rated T pour le langage et les combats. Quelques touches de tendresse au rendez-vous ! ;)
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Le réveil

Stepan se réveilla, la tête douloureuse, dans la jungle de Point Lockout, juste devant la porte du sanctuaire. Il se souvenait simplement d'avoir cueillit les graines de la plante punga géante et puis... la plante lui avait lâché des sortes de spore dessus. Il avait finit par s'évanouir et maintenant, il était là.  
Le jeune homme sut qu'il devait sans doute retourner à la cathédrale des indigènes. Il se leva et chassa les mouches bouffies qui l'attaquaient avant de prendre la direction de l'édifice.

Après quelques heures de marches parsemées de combats, il s'arrêta devant la cathédrale Ark et Dove et soupira. Un indigène du nom de Smith ou Johnson -il n'avait pas retenu le nom- lui ouvrit le portail et l'interpella.  
-Vous avez donc réussit. Votre esprit s'est élevé.  
-Oui, je vois. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? demanda Stepan en croisant les bras.  
-Vous pouvez à présent entrer dans l'église.  
-Vous avez un chef ?  
-Un chef ? Il y a Jackson, mais il n'est pas ici. Il est retiré dans sa grotte et il médite. répondit-il.  
-Comment on peut y aller ?  
L'homme en face de lui fit une moue désolée, il ne le savait pas. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et entra dans la cathédrale. Il avait tant peiné pour arriver à entrer, il n'allait pas rater l'occasion d'y jeter un oeil.  
Stepan avait toujours mal à la tête mais il alla quand même discuter avec les gens qu'il trouvait. Il s'approcha d'une femme qui lui expliqua être la "mère" des autres indigènes, ses "enfants". Le jeune homme ne chercha pas à comprendre plus longtemps, son ton hautain lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il en avait marre que cette femme le prenne pour un enfant. Il parla encore à deux autres personnes. Enfin... parler était un grand mot. Ils discutaient de manière étrange et ne semblaient pas réellement se soucier de lui.  
Une douleur sourde lui vrillait toujours le crâne et le jeuen aventurier avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas y penser. En plus ça commençait à le démanger. Au bout d'un moment, Stepan, n'y tenant plus, ôta son casque et se gratta furieusement le front.  
-Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que... bougonna t-il en sentant une terrible douleur.  
Il regarda sa main et son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il contempla la couleur de son sang. Le jeune homme se précipita vers Johnson et lui montra son visage. L'indigène hocha la tête et lui expliqua.  
-Oui c'est normal. Lorsque votre esprit s'élève, il y a parfois quelques séquelles : votre visage en est une. Cependant, vous ne semblez pas souffrir d'autres séquelles quelles qu'elles soient.  
Le jeune aventurier ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles mais la vérité commençait à se frayer un chemin dans son esprit. Trop irritable, il préféra s'éloigner pour ne pas en coller une à l'indigène. C'est là qu'une femme s'approcha de lui. Elle avait un beau visage et semblait tout à fait lucide, pas comme les autres.  
-Salut. Vous êtes nouveau ici ? Moi c'est Nadine.  
Stepan tilta. Nadine... Il avait déjà entendu ce prénom quelque part. _Mais oui !_ s'écria t-il en pensée, _la femme que j'ai vu avant la traversée vers Point Lockout m'a dit que sa fille s'appelait Nadine !_  
-Salut. Content de vous voir, en fait votre mère m'a demander de vous prévenir qu'elle vous cherchait. Si je vous trouvais quoi.  
-Ah je vois. Ne vous m'éprenez pas, j'aime ma mère mais je veux revenir avec quelque chose, je cherche la richesse. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais que vous lui disiez que je reviendrais... plus tard. lança t-elle, se souciant peu de ce sujet visiblement.  
Stepan hocha la tête. Il était d'accord et désireux de passer à autre chose. Cette jeune femme semblait connaître plus de trucs qu'elle ne le disait et, si elle était là, Nadine pourrait sans doute le renseigner sur "l'élévation de l'esprit".  
-Au fait. Vous auriez des infos sur l'épreuve qu'ils nous font passer avant de nous laisser entrer là ?  
-Hmm ? Oui. En fait, quand on s'endort, il nous enlève un bout de cerveau. C'est pour ça que vous avez une cicatrice sur le visage et les cheveux tondus. répliqua t-elle sans la moindre hésitation.  
-Un... bout de cerveau... en moins... souffla Stepan en se massant les tempes, choqué par la jeune femme.  
Il s'arrêta cependant, ayant peur sur le coup que ce qu'il restait de son cerveau ne s'envola. Le jeune aventurier fit quelques pas sur le côté, puis revint face à la jeune femme.  
-Vous n'avez pas l'air fou. C'est rassurant. Vous avez eu de la chance. fit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.  
-Oh là là... De la chance ? J'aurai préféré ne jamais faire ce truc plutôt. geignit-il. Vous avez un visage normal. Vous sauriez me remettre en état ? la questionna t-il avec un air désespéré.  
-Oui bien sûr. Ne bougez pas.  
Après quelques manipulations, Stepan se sentit beaucoup mieux. Allez savoir comment, il avait de nouveau ses cheveux et la cicatrice, qui était auparavant à peine refermée, marquait maintenant son visage d'un trait fin. Le jeune homme remercia Nadine chaleureusement, trop heureux de recouvrer son visage d'antan. Les deux jeunes parlèrent encore et l'homme apprit où se trouvait la planque du chef des indigènes. Elle était juste sous la cathédrale Ark et Dove. Il lui ferait sans doute payer pour lui avoir enlever un bout de cerveau. Toutefois, il préféra d'abord retourner dans ses bonnes vieilles terres désolées de la capitale.  
Nadine lui dit au revoir et Stepan remonta le plus vite qu'il pouvait sur le bateau qui le ramènerait. Le capitaine ne lui posa aucune question sur son empressement et ils s'en allèrent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Enfin de retour

Stepan respira à plein poumon et tendit ses bras vers le ciel. Pour quelqu'un d'autre, il devait ressembler à un fou. Néanmoins, il se sentait bien plus sain d'esprit que n'importe lequel d'entre eux. C'était sans doute idyllique, on lui avait quand même enlevé un bout de cerveau. Mais, le jeune aventurier n'avait pas l'impression que cette "perte" l'ait réellement affecté.  
Le jeune homme se dirigea ensuite vers la mère de Nadine et lui transmis le message que lui avait confié la jeune femme. En face de lui, la mère de Nadine fondit en larme mais le remercia gracieusement avant de le laisser tranquille.  
L'aventurier leva le nez en l'air, contemplant un instant la course des nuages dans le ciel. Il sourit en voyant que la journée de demain serait ensoleillée. Le jeune homme se dégotta un lit pour la nuit et s'installa, son casque posé à côté de lui ainsi que son fusil d'assaut chinois. Il s'endormit de cette manière, les bras calés sous sa tête, les yeux tournés vers la voûte céleste.

Le lendemain, Stepan remonta jusqu'à la ville de Megaton. Il avait besoin de faire un break dans ses aventures et de faire le point. Nottement en vérifiant qu'il avait encore toute sa tête et que sa mémoire ne partait pas en vrille. Il décida de s'y atteler en s'installant autour d'un verre.  
Le jeune homme commanda une chope de bière et remarqua que les autres clients lui jetaient des regards étranges. Il avait l'impression qu'on le dévisageait et cela commençait à l'énerver. Certes, il était connu grâce à (ou à cause de ?) Three Dogs comme le sauveur des terres désolées de la capitale et tous le reconnaissait avec son armure assisté de l'arctique. Cependant, ce petit jeu ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.  
On lui servit sa bière et il l'attrapa pour la vider d'un trait. Il allait en commander une autre quand le shérif vint s'asseoir à sa table. Stepan laissa sa main retomber et fit la moue. Que lui voulait le shérif cette fois-ci ? Il avait déjà empêché la ville d'exploser en désamorçant la bombe au milieu de celle-ci. Que lui fallait-il d'autre ?  
-Salut Stepan. Je voulais te parler.  
-Pour qu'elle autre raison serais-tu venu en même temps. marmona t-il.  
-Ne crois pas que ce soit pour te demander un service. répondit le shérif en souriant. C'est pour te donner une information qui pourrait t'intéresser.  
Le jeune aventurier haussa un sourcil. Et recommanda finalement une nouvelle bière, s'avachissant sur sa chaise. Il fit un signe de la main au shérif pour qu'il lui déballe son affaire.  
-Je crois que tes anciens collocataires de l'abri 101 ont des problèmes. lâcha le shérif au bout d'un moment.  
-Et ? fit Stepan en plongeant le nez dans sa bière.  
L'homme en face de lui s'agita sur sa chaise.  
-Et tu vas aller les aider non ?  
-Pff... Je pensais que je pourrais me reposer un moment mais nan. Faut toujours que quelqu'un ait des problèmes. soupira le jeune homme.  
Il termina sa boisson et se leva, prenant son casque et son arme. Il indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'il irait voir et s'en alla, plantant le shérif ici. Le serveur se présenta à la table avec l'addition. Le gardien de la ville constata en jurant que Stepan n'avait pas oublié qu'il lui devait des verres.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : L'abri 101

Stepan soupira et gravit les derniers mètres qui le séparait de la porte de l'abri 101. Enfin, de la porte extérieure. Il ne l'avait pas encore franchit. En jetant un oeil à l'intérieur, il n'avait pas eu l'impression qu'il y avait un problème avec la sécurité de l'abri.  
Le jeune homme voulut écouter un peu de musique sur son pipboy, la radio de Three Dogs pouvant être captée ici, mais il tomba sur un message d'urgence.  
-Si quelqu'un m'entend, je demande de l'assistance. Notre abri subit les attaques de rebelles qui se trouvent à l'intérieur. Je répète. Si quelqu'un m'entend, je...  
Stepan avait coupé la radio et il se précipita à l'intérieur. Là, ça devenait marrant. Surtout que, si comme il le comprenait, les rebelles faisaient partie des habitants de l'abri 101 et qu'ils n'etaient jamais sortis, alors leurs armes devaient être de simples matraques et pistolets.

Le jeune aventurier avait revêtu en intégralité sa combinaison T-51b d'arctique, juste au cas où. Il avait déjà perdu un bout de cerveau, une balle dans la tête serait de trop. Il entra à peine et on commença à lui tirer dessus.  
Stepan repéra sans mal deux hommes, probablement des rebelles, qui surveillaient l'entrée. Il préféra tirer d'abord et poser les questions après. L'un tomba raide mort, l'autre fut seulement blesser à la jambe. Le jeune garçon monta doucement les escaliers et se plaça au-dessus de l'homme, l'arme pointer sur sa poitrine.  
-Tu fais sans doute partie des rebelles. Combien êtes-vous et qui fait partie de cette petite révolte ? lâcha t-il calmement.  
-Tu crois vraiment que je vais balancer mes potes à un connard comme toi ? Tu peux te les foutre où je pense tes questions. ricana l'homme.  
Le jeune homme, étonnement à cran, baissa lentement le viseur de son arme sur les parties sensibles de l'homme. Celui-ci retint son souffle. Il le défiait du regard, il pensait que Stepan ne le ferait pas. Ce dernier eut un petit rire sadique avant de tirer. Une seule balle mais une douleur infinie. Le rebelle hurla mais ne parla pas. Le jeune aventurier se lassa rapidement de se faire percer les tympans et tira une nouvelle balle, entre les deux yeux cette fois-ci.  
Stepan continua sa progression et arrangea la face d'une dizaine de rebelle avant de tomber sur quelqu'un de connu. Butch l'avait arrêté, reconnaisant sans doute sa démarche, pour lui parler.  
-Hé. C'est bien toi Stepan ? demanda t-il.  
 _Encore plus stupide que je le croyais._ pensa le jeune homme en hochant la tête.  
-Ouai. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-Je... j'aimerais que tu pirates les ordinateurs de l'abri pour je puisse sortir avec des potes à moi. On irait fonder un gang à l'extérieur. Plus cool, plus...  
-Ok. J'ai compris l'idée. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Allez tous devant la porte de l'abri, histoire que je me trompe pas et que je tue pas tes "potes". lança Stepan avant de partir en direction des ordinateurs.  
Butch l'aurait sûrement dévisagé s'il n'avait pas continué de marcher. Mais, au lieu de cela, il ressembla ses hommes et ils allèrent devant la porte, comme leur avait dit Stepan. En réalité, le jeune homme se serait bien passé de devoir piraté les ordinateurs. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas le niveau, mais il préférait tuer des rebelles plutôt que de s'occuper du problème de gang de Butch.  
Cependant, une fois devant les ordinateurs, il pirata le système pour permettre à Butch et ses alliés de sortir. Une fois cela fait, il continua sa balade sanglante. Il y en avait de partout. Le groupe des rebelles avaient sans doute été formé dès que les habitants de l'abri avait réussi à capter les signaux extérieurs. Malgré les dangers, ils voulaient vraisemblablement sortir (ou s'emparer de l'abri) mais ne savaient pas comment le faire.  
Stepan s'en moquait bien mais il avait vécu ici. Avant, cet endroit avait été un peu comme sa maison pour lui. Et puis, avec Amata, ils avaient passé d'assez bon moment. Le jeune homme soupira au souvenir de son amie et se demanda si elle était encore en vie. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, quelqu'un se précipita vers lui. Alors qu'il allait tirer, Stepan reconnut par miracle le vieux Freddie !  
-Freddie ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! J'ai faillit vous tuer !  
-Stepan ! s'écria t-il paniqué. Un garde à essayer de me tuer ! ... et toi tu as faillit réussir... Mais passons. Aide-moi !  
Le jeune homme vit le garde qui avait tiré sur son vieil ami apparaître au bout du couloir. Freddie se cacha derrière Stepan, trop heureux (et surtout trop peureux) d'avoir trouver un allié.  
En face d'eux, le garde ricana. Il se mit à fanforonner.  
-Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir me...  
*PAN !* Il tomba comme une mouche au sol. Le jeune homme s'approcha et se pencha sur le cadavre.  
-Pardon, tu disais ? Quelque chose t'as coupé dans ta phrase...  
Freddie le regarda avec méfiance mais Stepan lui fit comprendre, le plus gentiment possible, qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Le vieil homme hocha la tête, peu sûr malgré les affirmations de Stepan, et resta en retrait.  
Le jeune aventurier haussa les épaules, peu lui importait que les habitants de l'abri ait peur de lui. Plus rien ne l'étonnait après tout ce qu'il avait vu. Il se souvint qu'une fois, il avait même eu une vision à cause d'un bouqin. Le Krivbeknih. Il devait soit le rendre à vieux dans un manoir près de la jungle et des marais de Point Lockout, soit le ramener au bâtiment Dunwich dans les terres désolées. Comme il avait bon coeur, il l'avait détruit grâce à l'obélisque (terriblement flippant) qui se trouvait dans le bâtiment (infesté de goules sauvages et de luminescents bien entendu). La vision avait consisté en une brêve vision du passé, de ce qu'il y avait eu avant la guerre nucléaire... mais ça lui avait foutu les jetons et le jeune homme s'était empressé d'en finir avec le bouquin. Plus jamais il ne voulait revivre une horreur pareil.  
Il secoua la tête et continua à s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de l'abri. Au détour d'un couloir, tandis que Freddie le suivait pour rester en sécurité, le jeune homme vit Amata surgir devant le canon de son arme. Décidemment, aucun des habitants de l'abri 101 n'avait les idées claires. Ils voulaient tous mourir à ses pieds ou quoi ? On ne se jette pas sur le canon des gens ! C'est un coup à abîmé son arme ça !  
-Stepan ! souffla la jeune femme en le prenant dans ses bras.  
-Oh Amata ! répondit le garçon en rougissant légèrement.  
Il n'était pas spécialement amoureux d'elle mais les dernières femmes qu'il avait vu remontait à longtemps (et oui à Point Lockout y en a pas beaucoup) et n'était pas spécialement belle. Amata, en revanche, était très belle. Il se demanda un instant si elle accepterait un rendez-vous mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de poser la question.  
-Alors c'est toi qui t'es occupé des rebelles ? demanda t-elle avec un sourire innocent.  
 _A coup sûr, c'est elle qui a envoyé le message d'urgence._ pensa Stepan.  
-Oui évidemment, sinon je ne serais pas en train de discuter avec toi. répondit-il de manière un peu très laconique.  
La jeune femme fit un grand sourire et le lâcha. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être cruelle, même sans s'en rendre compte. Il était bien dans ses bras, certes il avait son armure assistée et ne sentait pas grand chose, mais rien que l'imaginé contre lui, ça faisait du bien. BREF. Le jeune homme préféra changer de sujet.  
-Vous n'êtes toujours pas sortit de l'abri ?  
-Non, je n'ai pas réussit à convaincre mon père. Et, depuis quelques temps, certains habitants en avaient marre de rester enfermer dans l'abri. C'était eux les rebelles. Mais tu as dû le remarquer... n'est-ce pas Stepan ? le questionna t-elle un peu angoissé.  
-Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'ai dit que je m'en était occupé non ? fit-il en rengainant temporairement son fusil d'assaut chinois.  
Amata lui jeta un regard circonspect mais ne dit rien. Elle devait sûrement se douter que le jeune homme s'en était occupé à coup de balle dans la tête. Stepan préféra qu'elle ne s'attarde pas sur lui et demanda :  
-Est-ce que je peux essayer de convaincre le Superviseur de rouvrir l'abri ? Déjà parce que je veux resortir et puis parce que votre coin n'est pas si dangereux que ça.  
-Oui bien sûr. J'espère simplement que tu as des arguments convaincants. fit-elle en lui montrant le chemin.  
-Oh oui, mes arguments seront convaincants. reprit le jeune aventurier en rigolant intérieurement.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Le Superviseur

Le Superviseur s'était cloîtré dans son bureau, cherchant peut-être une solution à son problème de rebelle (cherchant une cachette oui !). Il ne fut cependant pas difficile à Stepan de rentrer. Après avoir tuer le stupide garde qui s'était mis en travers de son chemin, il avait piraté une nouvelle fois les ordinateurs pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte.  
Le père d'Amata fut terriblement surpris et il se saisit d'une arme. La jeune femme se plaça devant lui pour lui intimer de ne rien en faire et lui expliqua la situation. Le Superviseur jeta plusieurs fois des regards frustrés vers lui. Il semblait très méfiant mais Stepan l'était aussi. Même si l'homme avait accepté de lâcher son arme, elle était simplement posée sur son bureau. Juste à deux pas de sa portée. Le jeune homme se préparait à dégaîner à la moindre entourloupe car, si lui était protégé, Freddie et Amata ne l'était pas eux.  
-Alors comme ça tu es Stepan ? finit par lâcher le Superviseur en se tournant finalement vers lui.  
-Ouaip. Pourquoi ? Cela vous poserait-il un problème Superviseur ? fit le jeune garçon avec un sourire mesquin.  
Heureusement pour lui, comme il portait encore son casque, personne ne le vit. Toutefois, le ton qu'il avait employé montrait qu'il se savait supérieurement armé et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à faire usage de son arsenal s'il le fallait. Le Superviseur secoua la tête mais il eut un petit sourire avant de dire :  
-Aurais-tu peur que je te tire dans la tête ? Voudrais-tu enlever ton casque ?  
Stepan eut un petit rire.  
-Vous n'y tenez pas croyez-moi.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Amata légèrement inquiète.  
-Parce qu'il n'a aucun argument à fournir ma fille. Il ne pourra pas te prouver que les terres désolées sont sans danger car il a sûrement des bâlafres plein la tête.  
En réalité, Stepan n'en avait qu'une : celle que Nadine avait soigné (tiens il l'avait oublié dans son compte de jolie femme celle-là !). Toujours est-il que le jeune homme n'aimait pas se balader sans son casque. C'était devenu comme une habitude si vous voulez. Comme de se balader avec un caleçon par exemple. Il fit cependant une exception pour eux (quelle horreur d'avoir l'impression d'être nu !) et il retira son casque.  
Tous furent sans voix. Ils avaient évidemment remarquer sa fine cicatrice sur le haut de son crâne, mais c'était le reste de son visage qui les étonnaient. Stepan était tout à fait normal et avait à peine vieillit. Le jeune homme eut un sourire assuré et il décida de commencer les "négociations".  
-Bien. Maintenant, et si on discutait de l'ouverture de l'abri monsieur le Superviseur ?  
-Comment se fait-il que... vous n'ayez rien ?!  
Le jeune aventurier fronça les sourcils et perdit son sourire.  
-Vous me prenez pour un manche ma parole ! J'ai des armes et je sais m'en servir. Bien mieux que vous si c'est ce que vous vous demandez. commença t-il. Oui, l'extérieur n'est pas sans danger. Oui, il y a des monstres. Oui, les animaux ont mutés. Mais on n'y peut rien et on fait avec. Pour tous vous dire, j'ai même vu des enfants qui ne sont pas nés dans des abris qui survivent parfaitement bien dehors. Alors je peux vous garantir que, même en ayant peu de matériel, comme moi au début hein, vous vous en sortirez. Il y a une ville à quelques minutes d'ici, c'est Mégaton. Là-bas vous pourrez faire du commerce si vous avez des capsules de bouteilles, commencez à faire le plein d'ailleurs. Ensuite, si pour le début il vous faut de l'aide pour comprendre et vous adaptez au monde extérieur, demandez aux habitants de Mégaton. Surtout le shérif en fait, y en a qui sont un peu con.  
Le jeune homme termina ses explications et prit un siège pour s'asseoir. Les autres le regardaient en engrengeants les infomations qu'il avait débité à la vitesse de la lumière. Le Superviseur, lui, avait particulièrement bien retenu qu'il y avait des monstres à l'extérieur. Il demanda, avec un rictus de triomphe sur les lèvres.  
-Quel genre de monstre au juste ?  
Stepan releva vers lui un regard noir et grogna de colère. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler et le fit clairement comprendre à son interlocuteur. Amata eut un regard peiné pour lui et vint se poster à ses côtés.  
-Stepan. murmura t-elle.  
Le garçon se tourna vers elle, le visage un peu plus ouvert à la discussion. Elle continua :  
-Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose dehors qui t'es bouleversé ? Tu as retrouvé ton père ? Tu peux me le dire tu sais, on est amis.  
Le jeune aventurier soupira et il s'enfonça dans son siège. Son amie, comme elle le prétendait, ne lui laissait pas vraiment un choix de réponse époustouflant. Oui, il s'était passé quelque chose mais il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, encore une fois. Non, il n'avait pas retrouvé son père, mais était-elle obligé d'en rajouter une couche avec ça ?  
-Ce n'est pas le sujet Amata. souffla t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
Le Superviseur sourit et s'en mêla.  
-En effet, ce n'est pas le sujet ma fille. Et bien Stepan, on dirait que les terres à l'extérieur de l'abri t'ont changé. C'est pourquoi je pense que je ne vais pas accéder à ta requête. termina l'homme d'un air supérieur.  
S'en fut trop pour le jeune homme qui bondit de son siège, l'arme à la main. Son visage était impassible mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs qui menaçaient de foudroyer sur place le Superviseur. En face de lui, l'homme devint subitement pâle. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se pencher vers son pistolet, ni même de faire un geste.  
-Stepan ! s'alarma Amata qui voulut le faire reculer (ce qui est inutile quand on a un fusil, mais bon).  
Le jeune homme l'écarta d'une main et s'approcha encore du Superviseur pour qu'ils puissent se voir les yeux dans les yeux.  
-Voilà mon dernier argument. déclara calmement Stepan.  
-Tu tentes la violence. C'est l'appanage des faibles. lâcha avec courage le Superviseur.  
Il n'en menait pas large, le canon du fusil d'assaut chinois de Stepan à quelques centimètres de son front.  
-Et c'est l'appanage des lâches et des idiots de parler comme vous le faites. ricana le jeune homme.  
Le père d'Amata eut un petit glapissement de peur quand il vit que Stepan souriait. Son regard était dément et son sourire malsain indiquait clairement qu'il était capable de le tuer s'il le voulait.  
"Dernier avertissement Superviseur. Vous acceptez ou je vous colle une bastos entre les deux yeux. A prendre ou à laisser. murmura le jeune homme.  
Derrière lui, Freddie et Amata étaient paralysés. Ils retenaient inconsciemment leur souffle, dans l'attente (et l'espoir) que le Superviseur accepte le deal. L'homme réfléchit quelques instants. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à perdre ? Il jeta un regard vers sa fille et son coeur fondit sur place. Il avait tout à perdre en refusant ce que lui proposait le garçon. Le père d'Amata baissa légèrement la tête.  
-D'accord Stepan. J'accepte.  
-Parfait. répondit le jeune homme avec un grand sourire. Je vous laisse vivre dans ce cas !  
Stepan rangaina son arme et alla appuyer sur le bouton d'ouverture des portes de l'abri. Tous les habitants qui étaient enfermés purent enfin sortir de leurs appartements. Il déclencha également le micro de communication.  
-Chers habitants de l'abri 101. Les sorties à l'extérieur sont maintenant possible, mais attention à vous, ce n'est pas sans danger. Pour plus d'informations, allez voir Amata et le Superviseur. Merci de votre écoute ! lâcha t-il.  
Freddie, Amata et le Superviseur le regardèrent dépités. L'instant d'avant, Stepan était prêt à tuer et il était maintenant heureux comme un gamin. Ils ne comprenaient pas trop ce qui lui arrivait mais, trop content de le voir redevenu gentil, ils se gardèrent bien de le lui demander. Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers eux, attrapa son casque, leur fit un signe de la tête et il s'en alla comme si de rien n'était.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Amata

Amata courut derrière Stepan pour le rattraper. Elle avait longuement hésité mais elle souhaitait lui parler avant qu'il ne parte. Après tout, rien ne lui disait que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'elle le pouvait.  
La jeune femme le retrouva devant la porte de l'abri. Celle-ci était grande ouverte et le jeune homme n'était pas encore sortit, comme s'il l'attendait. Amata ralentit et s'arrêta à deux pas de lui. Elle vit le jeune homme lui faire un chaleureux sourire. Il avait un petit air aguicheur comme ça qui lui donnait envie de l'embrasser mais elle se retint.  
-Tu t'en vas déjà ? lâcha t-elle.  
Stepan lui jeta un regard déçut mais répondit quand même.  
-Oui. Je dois retourner faire une course que j'ai laissé en suspend.  
-Quel genre de course ?  
Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et grogna de désaprobbation. Il finit tout de même par lui donner un indice.  
-Ce qui est à Point Lockout reste à Point Lockout.  
-Point Lockout ? le questionna t-elle en espérant en apprendre plus.  
Stepan eut une moue ennuyée.  
-Tu ne veux pas qu'on parle d'autre chose plutôt ?  
-Ben...  
Quelques secondes suffir à Stepan pour comprendre qu'ils n'aborderaient pas le sujet qu'il voulait. La colère monta en lui mais il n'en fit rien. Il préféra se retourner et ignorer les appels d'Amata.  
Butch était à la sortie de l'abri et l'attendait. Il devait vouloir lui parler mais il sembla se raviser en voyant son visage sombre. Stepan le dépassa et prit le chemin du ponton d'amarage où il pouvait embarquer pour sa destination.

Amata rejoignit Butch qui regardait leur ami s'en aller. Le jeune chef de gang lui jeta un regard dubitatif avant de lui demander :  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Depuis qu'il est revenu à l'abri, il est... bizarre.  
-De toute façon ça ne me regarde pas. lâcha Butch. En tout cas, il est fortiche d'avoir convaincu le Superviseur. Je pensais que même lui ne réussirait pas.  
La jeune femme se tourna vers le chef de gang et répondit de but-en-blanc :  
-Il ne l'a pas convaincu. Son dernier "argument", comme il a dit, s'était de pointer une arme sur le front de mon père. On a de la chance qu'il ait coopéré.  
Butch resta coi un instant avant de demander, d'une voix fébrile.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait s'il avait tué ton père ?  
Elle réfléchit avant de déclarer :  
-Je l'aurais sûrement banni de l'abri...  
-Le désastre quoi !  
Amata tourna un regard interrogateur vers Butch. Le jeune chef de gang sentit la gêne s'installer sur son visage. Il se devait cependant de lui répondre.  
-Amata. Stepan t'aime. Ou, en tout cas, il t'aimait. Pas sûr que maintenant ce soit encore le cas.  
La jeune femme ouvrit des yeux ronds. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais rien ne sortit. En face d'elle, le jeune homme parut encore plus embarassé et préféra s'en aller, accompagné des membres de son nouveau gang.  
Amata avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était donc ça. Il attendait de voir si elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Vu sa réaction, il avait dû en conclure qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était de son côté. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas... c'était juste... différent. Vous savez, il arrive parfois aux femmes de ne pas pouvoir expliquer les relations qu'elles ont avec les hommes. Elles les adorent, les aiment beaucoup, mais elles ne pensent pas être amoureuses. Cela arrive parfois. Amata se sentait actuellement dans le même état, même si, d'un autre côté, elle avait l'impression de ressentir un peu d'amour pour Stepan.  
Amata finit par rentrer dans l'abri 101. Il ne lui servait plus à rien de pleurer sa douleur dehors. Stepan était partit et elle ne le reverrait jamais. _Il va à Point Lockout !_ lui souffla une voix dans sa tête. La jeune femme sut alors qu'elle devait partir pour cet endroit, où qu'il soit.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : En finir avec Point Lockout

Stepan monta sur le bateau qui l'emmènerait à Point Lockout. Il frissona à cause de l'excitation. En partant pour faire le point, il avait oublier sur le coup qu'il devait parler des indigènes à Desmond. Etrangement, il était sûr que la situation là-bas n'avait pas vraiment évolué et qu'il retrouverait la goule dans son manoir terrifiant. Le souvenir des indigènes se rappela à lui. Il vit la première fois où il entendait la voie et voyait le visage de Jimson (tiens ! Son nom lui était revenu !). Ce type lui avait parler de Jackson. Le jeune homme ne connaissait pas encore personnellement le chef indigène mais ça allait être sa fête.  
Le capitaine du bateau sembla le regarder bizarrement mais il n'y prêta pas attention. S'il enquêtait sur tous ceux qui l'avaient regardé de travers, Stepan enquêterait jusqu'à sa mort ! Il acheta un ticket pour le voyage et alla s'installer dans la cabine.

Le jeune aventurier se réveilla en sentant le bateau ralentir. Il avait dû s'assoupir dans la lourdeur de l'après-midi et, maintenant, il se sentait comme une pile électrique.  
Il descendit du bateau et alla faire son rapport à la goule. Desmond, comme à son habitude, lui grommela de retourner en apprendre plus sur le chef des indigènes. Stepan se hâta. Il savait où chercher, Nadine lui ayant confié qu'elle avait suivit leur chef. Il devait d'abord trouver l'épave du bateau près de la cathédrale, puis y pénétrer et continuer jusqu'à trouver la grotte de Jackson.  
Le jeune homme parvint aisément jusqu'à la dite grotte et il trouva le chef indigène en pleine conversation. Il l'observa d'un petit renfoncement dans la roche et découvrit que Jackson parlait avec une sorte de... cerveau ? Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se disait. Bien qu'il soit assez proche pour entendre, les mots du cerveau se bousculait et la voix semblait parler plus vite qu'il n'était possible de la comprendre. Finalement, le chef indigène descendit et l'interpella. Il ne semblait pas surpris de le trouver ici et, après un court interrogatoire, lui intima d'aller trouver ses réponses vers le Cerveau.  
Stepan monta la pente avec une pointe d'appréhension au fond de la gorge. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on s'apprête à discuter avec un cerveau dans une grotte remplit de squelettes d'un autre temps. Ah oui ! Il n'en avait pas parler de cette grotte. Elle était terriblement glauque avec tous les squelettes (qui semblaient dater d'avant la guerre nucléaire voir plus, 1654 la découverte de Point Lockout) et les cerqueuils que l'on pouvait ouvrir en faisant basculer un simple couvercle.  
Le jeune homme se stoppa à quelque pas de la table où se trouvait le cerveau et le contempla avec curiosité.  
-Enfin quelqu'un qui ne se bave pas dessus ! lâcha le cerveau en face de lui.  
-C'est gentil comme salutation. répondit Stepan dans sa barbe.  
Le... truc en face de lui ne l'avait pas entendu et continua.  
-J'espère que vous me serez plus utile que ce soit-disant prêtre !  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda le jeune homme avec lassitude.  
C'est vrai quoi ! Il en avait marre de se faire exploiter ! D'abord c'était Desmond qui lui "demandait" son aide, un fusil à la main et deux énormes chiens à ses côtés et, à présent, une sorte d'hologramme de cerveau lui ordonnait de l'aider.  
-Je veux que tu tue Desmond ! s'écria l'hologramme avec rage.  
Oh là ! Stepan retint son souffle. C'était pour ça que les indigènes avaient attaqué la goule ! Mais qui était donc ce cerveau et comment connaissait-il Desmond ? Lui même n'en avait jamais entendu parler avant d'aller à Point Lockout.  
-Pourquoi ? tenta le jeune homme dans l'espoir d'avoir plus d'info.  
-Ton esprit est trop limité pour comprendre ! Cette rivalité à traversée les âges ! C'est lui qui a détruit mon corps ! Au moins, le bienfait que ça m'aurait apporté est que je ne ressemble pas à un cadavre ambulant. lança le cerveau, apparemment encore plus énervé qu'au début.  
Stepan ne comprenait rien en effet. Il pensait que tous ceux qui avaient vécu avant la guerre (ou pendant) était tous morts. Cela faisait des siècles qu'elle avait eu lieu tout de même ! En tout cas, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait affaire à un cerveau et pas un homme. Le jeune aventurier essaya de récolter encore quelques informations mais sans succès. Il décida donc de se rendre au manoir de la goule pour l'informer de sa découverte.

A son arrivée, Stepan n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot que la goule lui coupa la parole.  
-Ce salopard ! Je savais qu'il était tout près ! Il va me le payer !  
-Vous savez qui est derrière tout ça ? s'étonna le jeune homme.  
Desmond se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête. Stepan vit là l'occasion d'en savoir un peu plus.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous deux ?  
-Rien que vous ne pourriez comprendre ! Notre histoire remonte à plusieurs siècles ! s'expliqua la goule en colère.  
 _C'est une habitude de me prendre pour un idiot ou bien c'est qu'une impression ?_ s'énerva intérieurement le jeune homme. Il ne dit rien mais afficha une certaine colère sur son visage. La goule semblait cependant s'en moquer et continua.  
"Il faut que je le localise. Allez placer cet appareil sur le point le plus haut du secteur. Cela détruira l'outil qu'il utilise pour communiquer avec les indigènes et je pourrais trouver où il se cache.  
-Le point le plus haut hein ? J'imagine que c'est la grande roue... répondit Stepan en attrapant l'appareil électronique.  
-Oui. Dépêchez-vous maintenant !  
-Toujours aussi aimable...  
-Vous voulez peut-être que je vous donne du "s'il vous plaît" ? se moqua Desmond en se retournant pour aller à la fenêtre.  
"Je vous observerais de là.  
Le jeune homme comprit que la conversation était terminé et il s'en alla. La politesse n'était pas le fort de Desmond mais il avait l'air d'un type bien. En tout cas, c'était ce que voulait croire le jeune homme. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir grand chose d'autre pour aider quelqu'un.

Une fois arrivé proche de la grande roue, une voix résonna. Il ne savait pas d'où elle venait et se mit à regarder de tous les côtés.  
-Ne cherchez pas ! Je suis dans votre tête ! Je sais que Desmond vous a confié un appareil ! Jetez dans le compacteur à ordure et tuez-le !  
-Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Rien ne m'y oblige ? Et puis sortez de ma tête ! répliqua Stepan en pressant ses mains sur ses oreilles.  
-Sérieusement ? Que pensez-vous que cette goule vous donnera après ? Je pourrais mieux satisfaire vos envies !  
Stepan en avait marre d'entendre des voix et des ordres chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas. Alors il choisit de rester du côté de Desmond et courut jusqu'à la grande roue. Vite, il accrocha l'appareil électronique à une des cabines et actionna le manège pour la faire monter. Desmond l'avait sans doute vu car il sembla que le matériel s'actionna et la voix du cerveau dans sa tête hurla.  
-Espèce de traître ! Indigènes, tuez-le ! cria t-il de toutes ses forces.  
Le jeune homme grinça des dents à cause des cris du cerveau mais il fit volt-face. Les ennemis arrivaient déjà et le canardaient. Le cerveau avait dû se douter qu'il ne l'écouterait pas et avait déjà prévenu ses troupes.  
Il évita les tirs de justesse et s'arma de son fusil laser. Il avait décidé de désintégrer tous ceux qui se dresseraient sur son passage. De toutes façons, dès le départ, il savait qu'ils auraient des problèmes lui et les indigènes. On enlevait pas un bout de cerveau sans qu'il y ait de représailles à un moment ou un autre. Stepan ne prit même pas de plaisir à les tuer. Pour eux, c'était lui le méchant, le "profanateur" qui les empêchait de communiquer avec leur chef suprême. Il alla d'ailleurs, par soucis de bien faire son boulot, massacrer tous ceux qui étaient restés dans la cathédrale. Ainsi, Jimson, la mère des indigènes et tous les autres qu'ils avaient cotôyer périrent sous ses coups. Sand oute rejoignirent-ils leurs amis indigènes.  
Le jeune aventurier se dépêcha ensuite de revenir voir Desmond. Il voulait savoir s'il avait localisé le cerveau. Stepan voulait en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette histoire. Quand il parvint enfin au manoir, il fut souffler par une violente explosion lorsqu'il s'approcha de la bâtisse. L'onde de choc l'avait projeté un peu plus loin sans trop de dommage et il se releva avec précipitation.  
-Desmond ! hurla t-il à cause de sa brève surdité.  
Il n'entendit aucune réponse et ne vit personne se manifester (normal en même temps après une explosion). La mort dans l'âme, il arpenta les ruines.  
Alors qu'il allait abandonner ses vaines recherches, il apperçut une sorte de trappe ou d'abri anti-atomique. Le jeune homme se précipita pour l'ouvrir et découvrit avec soulagement que l'écoutille s'ouvrait facilement.  
-Desmond ? demanda t-il du haut de l'échelle.  
Un grognement énervé lui répondit. Le jeune homme sourit et descendit retrouver la goule. Cependant, il perdit son sourire en voyant le visage du bonhomme.  
-Cet enculé à tuer mes chiens ! Il va me le payer très cher ! J'ai réussi à le localiser ! Ce salopard était juste sous mon nez pendant toutes ses années ! s'écria Desmond avec rage.  
Stepan avait entendu ce que la goule avait raconté mais son esprit s'était arrêté sur "Cet enculé à tuer mes chiens". A ce moment là, le jeune homme ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ce qu'il dit. Il sembla cependant que Desmond fut choqué l'espace d'une dizaine de secondes. Les animaux s'était sacré pour Stepan. On ne les tuait pas sans raison (l'auto-défense est une raison, les radscorpion sont pas commodes). On ne touchait pas aux chiens... Le jeune homme ressentait à présent de la haine à l'hégard du cerveau, il était clair que, s'il en avait l'occasion, il le tuerait.  
-Il est où ce connard ?! s'énerva donc le jeune aventurier.  
La goule, qui était de nouveau en rogne, passa devant, son propre fusil de calibre 12 à la main.

Stepan le suivit et ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un phare. Drôle d'endroit pour une planque me direz-vous, mais ce n'était pas dans le phare en lui même qu'ils allaient. Le labo du cerveau se trouvait sous le phare, l'entrée étant accessible depuis la base, à l'intérieur. Desmond et lui s'y engouffrèrent et armèrent leur fusil respectif.  
Tous les deux très remontés, ils ne cherchèrent même pas à être discret et balayèrent tout ce qui rencontrait leur chemin. C'était essentiellement des cérébrobots pas très difficile à battre. Il y avait bien quelques tourelles de plafond mais deux balles ou lasers en venaient à bout. Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent dans la dernière salle, le cerveau leur faisait fasse.  
Dans un dérisoire effort, le cerveau entama la conversation avec Desmond pour le faire douter quand à la loyauté du jeune homme. La goule rit et ordonna à Stepan d'exécuter son ennemi. Le cerveau essaya alors de le convaincre de tuer Desmond. Il ne l'écouta même pas et prit un malin plaisir à détruire à petit feu le système qui maintenait le cerveau en vie. A la fin, le cerveau poussa un dernier cri avant de se taire à jamais.  
La joie inonda Stepan qui cria victoire en faisant un doigt d'honneur au cerveau inerte. Desmond l'apostropha.  
-Enfin fini. J'en avais ma claque de ce type.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait concrètement ? demanda le jeune aventurier dont la curiosité reprenait le dessus.  
-Ce qu'il m'a fait ? s'écria la goule avec férocité. Il m'a volé 200 ans de recherches et de matériels !  
-Je suis content qu'il soit mort ce fumier alors. rapporta Stepan en un sourire.  
"Quelle est ma récompense pour tout ça ?  
La goule semblait s'y attendre et elle lui donna libre accès à tous ce que le labo contenait.  
-De toute façon, lâcha t-il, ce qui m'intéresse ne vous intéresse pas du tout. Prenez ce que vous voulez.  
Le jeune homme fit le tour du labo et il trouva quelques pièces pour réparer ses armes ainsi que des munitions. Quand il revint dans la pièce où se trouvait le cerveau, il constata que Desmond était toujours présent.  
-Que faites-vous ? demanda Stepan.  
La goule se tourna vers lui.  
-Je récupère toutes les données qui m'intéresse et après je laisse cet ignoble endroit partir sous les flots. confia t-il.  
Stepan hocha la tête et laissa Desmond tranquille. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'ils ne se reverrait sûrement pas. Toutefois, cela ne les affectait pas plus que ça. Le jeune aventurier sortit par une échelle qui se trouvait dans la salle du coffre-fort. Il s'empressa ensuite de rejoindre le bateau qui l'attendait. Il fut toutefois étonné de croiser Nadine sur le ponton.  
-Vous ne devinerez jamais qui nous coupait le cerveau ! s'exclama t-elle en courant vers lui.  
Stepan s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils (elle ne pouvait pas le voir mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de le faire). Elle dû se douter qu'il faisait cette tête car elle lui donna un indice.  
"J'ai acquis son bateau maintenant.  
Le jeune homme reçut l'information comme un coup de poing. Le capitaine du navire ?! C'était lui qui découpait le cerveau des gens ?!  
-Quoi ? parvint-il à articuler.  
-Il attendait que les spores nous fassent évanouir et s'occupait de nous prélever un bout de cerveau en échange de fruits pungas pour les indigènes. Si vous avez l'estomac bien accroché, vous pouvez allez voir sa collection dans la salle des machines. Je l'y ai enfermé. expliqua Nadine en montant sur le pont du navire.  
Stepan sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. C'était ce putain de capitaine qui lui avait touché la cervelle ? Il était dans la salle des machines ? Il était mort ! Le jeune homme monta en trombe dans le bateau et sortit son arme. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et descendit d'un trait.  
-Alors c'était vous ! J'y crois pas !  
-Que voulez-vous ? Vous tuez bien des gens pour gagnez votre vie et vous n'avez pas de remords. Je suis sûr d'avoir tuer moins de gens que vous ! s'écria t-il avant de tirer un petit magnum 44. Il ne put même pas le brandir. Stepan lui tira un laser entre les deux yeux et il s'acharna sur son cadavre une bonne dizaine de minutes.  
Une fois sa rage passée, il sortit en laissant le corps en bas. Il avisa Nadine un peu plus loin.  
-J'aimerais rentrer dans les terres désolées.  
-Bien sûr. Ce sera même gratuit pour toi. sourit-elle avant de lui indiquer la cabine.  
Il s'y installa et le bateau largua les amarres.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Les terres désolées de la capitale

Stepan se leva quand il sentit le bateau ralentir. Il sortit de la cabine et admirra le paysage pendant que Nadine amarrait le bateau. Sur le rivage, il retrouva la mère de la jeune femme qui le remercia de lui avoir ramené sa fille saine et sauve. Il reçut des fruits pungas et se garda bien de prévenir qu'ils avaient perdu un bout de cerveau chacun.  
Le jeune homme savait où il devait se rendre ensuite. Avant de partir pour Point Lockout la toute première fois, il avait un allié fidèle. Un allié dont il détenait le contrat et dont il savait qu'il attendait au Ninth Circle à Underworld. Il sourit et partit tranquilement en direction du coeur des terres désolées. Bien sûr qu'en chemin il déssouderait des créatures et des gens énervants. Bien sûr qu'il allait continuer ses aventures ! Un coin de son cerveau (ou de ce qu'il en restait) lui rappela sa dernière entrevue avec Amata.  
La jeune femme ne l'aimait pas. Il avait vu qu'elle hésitait. Pour elle, il ne serait jamais qu'un ami très cher ou même une sorte de frère. Rien de plus. Stepan ne voulait pas de ce genre de relation. Il n'était pas pervers au point de vouloir à tout prix "sauter" sur son amie mais... ça lui aurait bien plut. Enfin, on n'obtenait pas toujours ce qu'on voulait et Stepan s'était toujours refusé à violenter une femme parce qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui. Il avait quand même un peu d'honneur, bien qu'il tuait beaucoup de monde.  
Stepan sourit sous son casque assisté et se mit en mode beau gosse. Sa démarche devint plus stylé et plus virile et il semblait presque qu'on entendait une musique épique en fond. C'était sa classe naturelle qui reprenait le dessus sur son côté de sauvage et de brute épaisse. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas que la force et la beauté pour lui (ce qui est assez subjectif en fait). Il était dôté d'un minimum d'intelligence. On aurait pu dire qu'elle était légèrement supérieure à la moyenne puisqu'il avait survécu jusqu'ici. Et son bout de cerveau en moins n'y changeait rien !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Charon, Stepan et Canigou

Cela faisait environ une semaine que Stepan avait récupérer son compagnon Charon. Ce dernier l'avait patiemment attendu au Ninth Circle et ils avaient d'ailleurs pris une bière ensemble. La goule Charon possédait, comme lui, une armure assistée qu'il lui avait dégôté dans les terres désolées grâce à une autre goule. Sa tenue était cependant incomplète et Stepan songeait parfois que c'était cette raison qui le poussait à grogner de temps en temps. Toutefois il l'espérait. Il ne voulait pas que son compagnon vire à la goule sauvage.  
Son ancien employeur avait parler d'un lavage de cerveau qu'on lui aurait fait subir dans un autre groupe précédent. Décidemment, tout tournait autour du cerveau ces derniers temps !  
Stepan et Charon se baladait vers une casse, au sud de Minefield. Ils cherchaient quelques écorcheurs sur lesquels ils auraient pu s'amuser mais, au lieu de cela, ils tombèrent sur autre chose de bien plus surprenant.  
En voyant une ombre inhabituelle bouger à la périphérie de sa vision, Stepan se retourna d'un bloc, l'arme au clair. Il s'arrêta cependant et ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction !  
-Tu as vu ça Charon ! s'écria t-il joyeusement en rangeant son arme.  
La goule grogna sa réponse, comme d'habitude.  
-Ouai et alors ? C'est un chien.  
-Mais c'est pas n'importe quel chien ! On dirait presque qu'il n'a pas été irradié ! Je n'en avais jamais vu des comme ça !  
-Arrête de t'extasier, ça me tape sur le système. souffla Charon en s'approchant lui aussi.  
Il ne le disait pas, mais lui aussi était étonné (ou ce qui s'en approche pour lui) et observait le chien avec joie (ou ce qui s'en approche encore une fois). Stepan tendit doucement la main et le chien vint se frotter sur celle-ci. Le jeune homme fut émerveillé et il retira son casque pour faire un peu plus connaissance avec le chien. Ce dernier couina et lui lécha le visage, puis celui de Charon, quoique avec un peu plus de réticence.  
-Il est super gentil ! J'aimerais trop qu'on l'adopte ! souffla le jeune aventurier en soupirant.  
-Tu comptes me remplacer par un chien ? demanda Charon un peu jaloux.  
Stepan le considéra avec étonnement.  
-Non ! C'est l'impression que je te donne ?!  
-Un peu. avoua la goule en détournant le regard.  
-Oh Charon...  
Stepan passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami et lui fit un grand sourire. La goule fut rassuré et lâcha doucement :  
-Comment on l'appelle ?  
-Hmmm... Je sais ! s'exclama Stepan en se relevant d'un coup, le doigt en l'air. On va l'appeler Canigou !  
Charon le dévisagea.  
-T'as pas plus pourrit comme prénom ?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : la décision d'Amata

Amata se tenait fermement campé sur sa position tandis que son père pleurait devant elle. Freddie, quant à lui, ne savait que dire pour retenir la jeune femme. Elle avait pris sa décision depuis un moment déjà, comme elle l'avait dit, et rien ne semblait pouvoir la faire changer d'avis.  
Le Superviseur se lamentait et tentait vainement de convaincre sa fille.  
-Mais... Amata... Tu ne peux pas partir après lui. Vous n'avez pas la même expérience du monde et... et puis... je...  
-MA DECISION EST PRISE PAPA ! JE NE CHANGERAIS PAS D'AVIS ! s'écria t-elle avec colère.  
L'homme en face d'elle s'effondra une nouvelle fois en larme. Freddie essaya de calmer le jeu et de les apaiser tous les deux.  
-Amata, je ne peux pas t'empêcher de partir mais pense un peu à ton père. Il t'a élévé tout seul et tu es toute sa vie. S'il te perdait, il serait fou de chagrin !  
A ses mots, la jeune femme perdit un peu de sa colère et considéra son père sous un angle nouveau.  
Le pauvre homme avait les yeux bouffies à force de pleurer, son visage était rouge et complètement trempé et il regardait ses mains avec un air malheureux. Elle vint doucement s'asseoir vers lui et prit ses mains.  
-Papa. murmura t-elle.  
Le Superviseur avait levé les yeux vers elle et il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche, avant de reprendre ses mains.  
"Je sais que tu tiens à moi. Je t'aime aussi et je ne veux pas te perdre mais... j'ai besoin de retrouver Stepan. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je devrais un jour sortir d'ici. Et puis... tu pourrais faire de même. Il n'y a plus tellement de monde ici... termina t-elle.  
Amata n'avait pas mentit. Dès que les portes s'étaient ouvertes, les gens s'étaient précipités dehors, même s'ils avaient peur de ce qu'ils allaient y trouver. Plus aucun être humain n'habitait dans l'abri 101, à part Amata, Freddie et le Superviseur. Ce dernier détourna le regard pour observer les murs gris qui l'avaient toujours rassuré. Il savait que dehors, il n'aurait aucun repaire, ne reconnaissant rien des rares photos que lui avaient transmis les anciennes autorités par le biais d'un ordinateur. Le pauvre homme avait peur de s'aventurer à l'extérieur et, il fallait l'avoué, il était un peu triste d'avoir perdu son rôle de Superviseur.  
-Tu reviendras me voir de temps en temps ? demanda t-il en reniflant.  
La jeune femme parut peiné par la réponse de son père mais elle hocha la tête et se leva. Elle devait partir maintenant, sinon elle ne le ferait jamais. Amata sentait déjà des larmes rouler sur ses joues et elle retint quelques sanglots avant de s'enfuir en courant.  
Freddie jeta un oeil au Superviseur et il comprit qu'elle lui confiait son père. Il devrait se charger de le remettre d'aplomb et de le consoler pendant un bon moment.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Recherches difficiles

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'Amata avait pris sa décision et, après sa fuite de l'abri, une semaine qu'elle cherchait désespérement Stepan. Elle rentrait bredouille tous les soirs, dans la petite "maison" qu'elle avait à Mégaton. Elle y avait retrouvé Butch et quelques autres habitants de l'abri qui s'y était fixé pour un temps, voir pour le restant de leur jour.  
Le chef de gang venait parfois lui rapporter des ragots sur une personne qu'il pensait être Stepan. Il espérait sans doute l'aider mais il lui compliquait peut-être un peu plus la tâche. La jeune femme ne savait plus où donner de la tête, ni comment démêler le vrai du faux dans les rumeurs que lui rapportait Butch.  
Amata soupira et rentra en direction de Mégaton. Récemment, elle avait pris son courage à deux mains et poussait ses expéditions d'informations de plus en plus loin. Quelques caravaniers lui parlaient parfois, d'autre lui conseillaient de rentrer chez elle. Ils lui avaient souvent laisser entendre qu'elle n'était pas assez bien équipée. La jeune femme les croyait à moitié, partagé sur l'honnêteté des marchands et sur l'état réel de son équipement.  
Elle avait, en tout et pour tout, une tenue en cuir avec un manteau par-dessus, un petit pistolet et un fusil de calibre de 12 à deux canons. S'il est vrai que c'était plutôt maigre comme protection contre des raiders et des super-mutants, elle n'avait jamais eu de réel problème.  
Amata parvint finalement à rentrer sans encombre, l'esprit plongé en pleine réflexion. Elle ne vit pas, en entrant dans Mégaton, l'ombre qui se jeta sur elle.  
-Amata ! s'écria la dite ombre.  
Elle se retourna d'un bloc. Elle avait eu très peur et pensait avoir été attaquée. Elle fut soulagé en découvrant son père.  
-Papa... tu m'as fait peur. souffla la jeune femme, une main sur la poitrine.  
Son père secoua la tête et trépigna de colère. Freddie venait de les rejoindre et sourit d'un air contrit.  
-Tu m'avais promis ! pleurnicha t-il.  
-Hein mais de quoi ?  
-Tu m'avais promis de venir me voir de temps en temps ! s'écria l'homme en la serrant fort dans ses bras.  
La jeune femme eut un petit rire nerveux, c'est vrai qu'elle avait oublié d'aller le voir. Elle fit un petit câlin à son père et s'extirpa de son étreinte. Son père eut une moue boudeuse mais il ne dit rien.  
-Je suis désolée papa. Alors tu es sortit de l'abri ? sourit-elle, heureuse de voir son père sortir enfin de ce trou.  
Il hocha la tête, un peu frustré, d'être hors de son petit cocon.  
-Oui. Nous ne pouvions plus vivre décemment dans l'abri 101 avec Freddie... à mon grand regret.  
-L'endroit commençait à être envahit par les radcafars et les radscorpions. rajouta Freddie, comme pour rappeler au Superviseur que l'endroit n'était plus sûr du tout.  
Celui-ci bougonna sur le sujet mais ne s'y attarda pas. Il se retourna vers sa fille avec un sourire chaleureux.  
-Oh fait ma fille, tu ne m'as pas dit si tu avais retrouvé Stepan.  
Amata détourna le regard et se mit à bredouiller.  
-Et bien je... Je ne l'ai pas... trouvé. Pas encore.  
Son père perdit son sourire et éprouva sincèrement du désespoir pour elle. La jeune femme sourit malgré tout et emmena les deux hommes jusqu'à sa maison.

Après plusieurs heures à discuter avec son père et Freddie, Amata voulut leur faire découvrir un peu la ville. Elle avait appris qu'ils étaient venus seulement ce matin et qu'ils ne connaissaient rien de Mégaton. Ils avaient eu de la chance que le shérif les laisse passer...  
La jeune femme leur montra les différents bâtiments et son père finit par s'arrêter devant l'un d'eux. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur et sa fille lui répondit.  
-C'est la taverne ça papa.  
-La taverne ? fit-il étonné. Est-ce qu'on peut y manger dans ce bâtiment ?  
Amata sourit. Son père n'était jamais entré dans un établissement pareil. Bien qu'il sache qu'on pouvait y boire, il s'était sans doute toujours demandé si n s'y restaurait.  
-Oui, on peut manger dans une taverne. Pourquoi tu as faim ?  
Freddie rit faiblement et lança à la cantonade :  
-Bien sûr qu'il a faim ! Comme tout le monde, ton père est même un gros gourmand ! J'en suis certain. Moi aussi j'ai faim d'ailleurs.  
La jeune femme rit, amusé devant l'air blasé de Freddie et la gêne de son père.  
-Venez, je vais vous montrer.  
Stoppons l'histoire un moment. Je dois vous prévenir que ni Amata, ni Freddie ou le Superviseur (comme Butch) n'ont vu de goule sauvage ou même de goule civilisée. Je sais, il y en a une qui fait le service dans la taverne de Mégaton. Sauf que, ici, elle jusqu'à présent (et elle le sera encore dans cette scène) rester dans l'arrière boutique. Le gérant de la taverne à un deuxième serveur mais il se sert de la goule quand Stepan vient. Voilà, on reprend.  
Amata, suivit par son père et par Freddie, pénétra dans l'édifice et s'installa à une table dans un coin. Ils commandèrent un repas chaud et attendirent le service. La jeune femme était heureuse de revoir son père, cependant, son voyage matinal l'avait terriblement fatiguée et elle bâillait de temps à autre. Le Supeviseur le remarqua et gigota sur sa chaise.  
-Ma fille. Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
-Je suis un peu fatiguée, ce n'est rien. affirma t-elle. Pourquoi ?  
-Je suis inquiet pour toi pardis ! s'écria t-il.  
-Oh, papa... répondit-elle tandis qu'une bouffé d'amour l'envahissait. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller.  
Le Superviseur secoua la tête, toujours aussi inquiet, mais n'en rajouta pas. Freddie essaya alors de changer de sujet de conversation. Il y parvint avec habileté et les sourires réapparurent rapidement sur les visages et la discussion allait bon train, tandis que le repas arrivait.

Une fois leur repas terminé, Amata et son père décidèrent d'aller se coucher, alors que Freddie commandait une bière. Le Superviseur lui jeta un regard triste mais il ne dit rien, un peu comme à son habitude. La jeune femme, quant à elle, n'avait jamais su comment aborder le sujet de l'alcool avec Freddie, aussi ne se permettait-elle pas de le faire.  
Ils sortirent donc, laissant le vieux Freddie derrière eux, et prirent la route de la maison d'Amata. La jeune femme allait entrer quand elle apperçut que son père ne la suivait plus.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais papa ? le questionna t-elle étonnée.  
Son père eut un tendre sourire et il vint l'embrasser sur le front.  
-C'est ta maison, pas la mienne. Je vais aller louer un lit à l'auberge. souffla t-il enfin.  
-Non papa ! Reste avec moi ! le supplia t-elle.  
Le Superviseur ouvrit des yeux ronds, sous le coup de la surprise, puis il se mit à bégayer.  
-Mais... Amata... Je croyais que...  
-Viens.  
La jeune femme ne laissa pas son père discuter et elle le tira par la main. Elle passa la porte et la referma derrière son père. Elle lui fit ensuite un grand sourire et se colla contre lui. Son corps était chaud, ses bras l'entouraient et lui apportaient le réconfort dont elle avait besoin depuis longtemps. Amata ne put se retenir et elle pleura à chaude larme, la tête appuyé sur la poitrine de son père. Celui-ci caressait ses cheveux avec douceur et embrassait parfois son front. Au fur et à mesure, la jeune femme sentit qu'elle s'endormait dans les bras de son père.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Rencontre effrayante

Amata se réveilla dans une agréable chaleur, une couverture sur les épaules. Son armure en cuir était sur son bureau, non loin du lit, ses habits encore sur elle.  
La jeune femme comprit alors que c'était son père qui l'avait mise là, comme elle s'était endormie contre lui. Elle se leva avec précipitation pour vérifier qu'il était resté. Amata découvrit son père dans le canapé, couvert d'une simple veste, la tête appuyé sur un acoudoir. Elle eut de la peine de le voir ainsi et le réveilla avec douceur.  
Son père ouvrit les yeux et bâilla longuement avant de la considérer avec un tendre sourire.  
-Bonjour ma fille. marmona t-il en s'asseyant. Comment vas-tu ?  
-Je vais bien. Tu aurais dû prendre mon lit, tu as dû te casser le dos là dessus. répondit-elle.  
-Ce n'est pas mon lit d'une part, et d'autre part, je préfère que ce soit toi qui dorme dans le lit ma fille.  
Amata eut une moue attendrie et elle embrassa son père avant de préparer un petit déjeuner.  
-Oh fait, tu n'as pas vu Freddie ? le questionna t-elle.  
Le Superviseur se frotta les yeux et secoua négativement la tête. L'homme n'était pas revenu depuis hier soir. La jeune femme engoissa quelques instants, la ville était sûre, mais elle espérait vraiment qu'il ne soit rien arriver de mal à Freddie. Elle appréciait beaucoup le vieil homme.  
Ils décidèrent de partir à la recherche de ce dernier à travers la ville. Ils savaient que leur compagnon n'était pas assez bête pour sortir de la ville ne pleine nuit, et encore moins saoul. Le Superviseur et Amata prirent donc la direction de la taverne.  
Freddie était avachi sur une table, la tête posé sur ses bras. Le pauvre homme avait dû utiliser toutes ses capsules pour boire. Le gérant avait tout de même eut la gentillesse de laisser leur compagnon dormir dans son établissement. Et gratuitement s'il vous plaît ! Freddie leva la tête en sentant le Supeviseur qui le secouait.  
-Freddie. Vous auriez dû moins boire.  
-Me saoûler pas avec ça... Superviseur... lâcha t-il.  
Le viel homme avait, bien évidemment, la gueule de bois et le simple fait de devoir écouter le père d'Amata lui filait la migraine.

Les trois amis entrèrent dans la ville et quelques hoquets de stupeur se firent entendre. Les trois compaires sourirent, hilares et continuèrent leur route. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la taverne et entrèrent sans pression.  
Amata se retourna et lâcha un cri de terreur. Son père se retourna avec précipitation et se plaça entre elle et les nouveau arrivants.  
Stepan rit sous son casque assisté et alla s'asseoir directement à sa table habituelle. Le serveur goule, ayant entendu la clameur dans la taverne, se présenta au comptoir et alla directement servir une bière au jeune homme. Le Superviseur, Amata et Freddie restaient debout, pantois devant un tel spectacle. Charon grogna d'énervement et alla s'asseoir à côté de son ami, tandis que le chien le suivait.  
-Stepan ! s'écria la jeune femme qui avait repris ses esprits. Tu es de retour !  
-Super. Vive-moi. ricana le jeune aventurier en enlevant son casque et attrapant sa chope.  
Charon jeta un regard contrarié vers Amata qui le dévisageait comme s'il était un monstre.  
Le jeune homme sourit et commanda un peu d'eau pour Canigou. Face à lui, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils et s'assit à la table de Stepan malgré la présence de la goule qui la terrifiait. Son père voulut la protéger en s'asseyant à côté d'ele. La jeune femme aurait voulut lui dire de rester en dehors de ça mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle hésitait trop face à cette créature qu'elle ne connaissait pas.  
-Stepan pourquoi es-tu parti ? Tu aurais-pu revenir ! Je doute que tu ai mit autant de temps pour faire ce que tu voulais à cet endroit...  
-Ah. Tu parles de ma course à Point Lockout. fit Stepan en caressant son chien avec tendresse. Ouai c'est vrai, je l'ai fini rapidement. Mais j'avais d'autres obligations. Je pensais que c'était pareil pour toi... lâcha Stepan en lançant un regard dure à la jeune femme.  
Même Charon avait sentit la vague de haine que Stepan avait dégagé. Il grogna de colère et commanda une nouvelle bière. Canigou grogna à l'intention du Superviseur qui s'approchait trop à son goût.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "c'était pareil pour toi" ? demanda la jeune femme en sentant la colère monter en elle.  
Le jeune aventurier se pencha sur la table pour lui répondre.  
-Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris. gronda t-il.  
Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et la rage brillait au fond de ses pupilles. Des larmes de colère commençaient à rouler sur ses joues.  
Peut-être était-ce tous les sentiments qu'il avait ressentit pour elle durant leur jeunesse ? Ce pouvait aussi bien être le bout de son cerveau manquant qui lui permettait un self-control moins efficace. Toujours est-il que la colère le consumait. En face de lui, le Superviseur fit reculer sa fille et s'avança pour lui barrer le passage. Le jeune homme continua.  
-Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé. Je t'ai aidé quand tu en avais besoin. Et toi, au moindre problème que mon père à causé, tu m'as jeté hors de l'abri ! Tu n'imagines même pas tout ce que j'ai dû affronter avant de rencontrer Charon et Canigou. Ce sont eux mes deux seuls amis. siffla t-il en tapant du poing sur la table.  
Amata n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Mais elle était sûre d'une chose : il se trompait. Charon et Canigou n'étaient pas ses seuls amis. Il y avait Butch, Freddie et puis... elle. Le Superviseur se leva et recula encore une fois sa fille.  
-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu hors de l'abri Stepan. Toutefois, je pense que ta conduite n'est pas acceptable et je ne te laisserai pas toucher ma fille... menaça t-il.  
Charon et Stepan éclatèrent de rire. Le père d'Amata les regarda tour à tour, fortement perturbé par le visage de la goule.  
-Vous allez me faire quoi ? Essayez de me tuer avec vos petits bras ?! s'écria le jeune homme en se levant.  
Le Superviseur sentit un filet de sueur couler le long de son échine. Stepan était plus grand que lui et plus fort, bien mieux armé aussi. Un simple coup de sa part pourrait le sonner voir même lui briser la mâchoire; pourtant, le père d'Amata soutint le regard du jeune aventurier.  
Le shérif, qui avait dû être alerter par Freddie, se précipita et mis Stepan en joue.  
-Stepan. Je sais que t'es quelqu'un de bien. Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter. S'il te plaît.  
Le jeune homme serra le poing et ferma les yeux de rage. Il souffla et se rassit calmement. Le shérif baissa son arme et hocha la tête, remerciant le jeune homme de s'être calmé. Celui-ci caressa une dernière fois son chien pour le calmer et sortit avec lui, laissant à Charon le choix de rester un peu.  
Amata se précipita vers son père qui s'écroula sur une chaise. Ses jambes tremblaient et de la sueur perlait sur son front.  
-Papa ! murmura t-elle inquiète.  
-Je... ça va.  
-Oh bon sang. Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça... si jamais il...  
-Je suis sûr qu'il n'allait rien faire. déclara le Superviseur en se passant une main sur le front.  
Charon fronça les sourcils et demanda, suspicieux :  
-Et pourquoi vous pensiez ça ?  
Le Superviseur releva les yeux vers lui.  
-Je le sais parce que c'est quelqu'un de bien, comme le dit votre shérif. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas eu peur, mais même s'il a vécu des choses difficile, j'ai entendu dire qu'il aidait tout ceux qu'il pouvait aider. Avec vous bien sûr.  
La goule en armure assisté hocha la tête et se mit à réfléchir. Pendant ce temps, le shérif sortit pour aller parler au jeune homme.  
La goule leur fit signe qu'elle voulait leur parler.  
-Vous savez, Stepan n'a pas mentit. Nous sommes amis et il m'a raconté ce qui lui était arrivé. C'était très dur et il n'avait personne pour le soutenir.  
-Peut-être, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'énerver ainsi. lâcha Amata en s'asseyant à côté de son père.  
-Il m'a raconté sa vie dans l'abri et la vie qu'il a eu à mener dehors. Stepan vous aimait, il ne comptait pas vous forcer mais... vous vous êtes peut-être montrée un peu trop... engageante et il a mal compris vos intentions.  
La jeune femme porta la main à ses lèvres et exprima son désarroi. Son père lui toucha le bras et se tourna vers Charon.  
-Continuez s'il vous plaît. Nous avons besoin de savoir. Ce n'est que comme ça que... que nous pourrons réparer nos torts.  
Charon esquissa un sourire et s'assit de manière plus confortable sur la chaise. La goule qui faisait le service fut invité à la table et écouta elle aussi.  
-Comme je l'ai dit, il pensait que vous l'aimiez et ça lui a brisé le coeur que vous le "chassiez" de l'abri. Mais il a gardé espoir, en pensant que vous ne pouviez faire autrement. Il a tenté de revenir plusieurs fois à l'abri mais il est resté fermé de manière hermétique à chaque fois. Je sais que vous avez peur de moi, c'est normal. C'est chiant mais c'est normal. Mais vous pouvez vous estimez heureux. Lui, il a vu des trucs encore plus flippants que moi et que je n'imaginais même pas. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment entendu se plaindre. Et puis... il a eu un petit problème à Point Lockout. souffla Charon.  
Il s'arrêta un moment, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Il ne savait pas s'il devait continuer ou arrêter là son récit, de peur de froisser son ami, pourtant absent. Néanmoins, il en avait déjà trop dit et les personnes en face de lui avait besoin de savoir. La goule continua.  
-Je vous le dit mais sachez que, même à moi, il a eu peur de le dire. Cette destination est dangereuse et je ne pouvais pas aller avec lui. Avant de partir, tout allait bien mais, quand il est revenu, quelque chose avait changé en lui. C'était comme s'il était perdu, qu'il lui _manquait_ quelque chose.  
-Venez en au fait. demanda le Superviseur, appréhendant la suite.  
-Il a été obligé de faire un rite initiatique pour pouvoir aider quelqu'un. Une autre goule d'après ses dires. Il devait infiltrer un groupe d'indigènes et ils l'ont envoyé au fin fond d'une jungle horrible. Par la suite, ils... ils lui ont enlevé un bout de cerveau. Après, il m'a expliqué dans les grandes lignes comment il avait aidé la goule et ce qu'il avait fait avant de revenir.  
-On lui a enlevé un bout de cerveau ? répéta Amata avec des trémolos dans la voix.  
Son père serra sa fille contre lui, retenant lui même quelques sanglots. Charon fut étonné de les voir exprimer autant de sentiments pour son ami. D'après ce qu'il lui avait dit, ils n'avaient pas fait preuve d'une telle empathie envers lui avant. Toutefois, les gens changeaient. Surtout au contact des terres désolées de la capitale. Eux étaient devenus meilleurs, des êtres plus sensibles à la souffrance des autres. Stepan, quant à lui, avait été usé par ces mêmes terres et elles continuaient à le vider.  
-Oui. C'était en fait le capitaine du bateau qui permettait la traversée. Stepan s'en est occupé. Il a pu le faire grâce à une fille du nom de Nadine je crois. Elle aussi il l'a sauvé. Après, on s'est balladé un moment avant qu'il ne me parle de cette histoire. C'est là qu'on a trouvé Canigou et qu'on l'a adopté. Vous savez, je crois que c'est ça qui risque de le tuer à petit feu. Il a beau être mon ami, il a peur de se retrouver seul. Il n'a pas connu sa mère et son père est parti sans même lui dire au revoir. Il ne veut plus être seul. termina Charon, son ton adoucie par l'émotion.  
Freddie, le serveur goule, le Superviseur et sa fille ne disaient rien. Encaissant les révélations les unes après les autres. Amata se leva et sortit de la taverne. Son père la regarder s'en aller. Il savait où elle allait et il savait aussi qu'il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Charon lui jeta un regard un peu inquiet. Il l'apostropha une dernière fois.  
-S'il te plaît, fait attention à lui.  
-Promis. fit-elle avant de sortir.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle saura lui parler cette fois. assura le Superviseur en faisant un sourire chaleureux à la goule.  
Celui-ci fut étonné de voir déjà de la sympathie chez ses interlocuteurs. Cependant, ce ne fut pas pour lui déplaire.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Plus jamais seul

Stepan avait honte de s'être énervé ainsi. Il n'aurait jamais dû. Il avait sans doute fait peur à Amata, à son père et à son vieil ami Freddie. Finalement, ce foutu bout de cerveau qu'on lui avait enlevé lui permettait de rester calme avant.  
Le jeune homme soupira. Canigou couina vers ses jambes et il se baissa pour le caresser. Des larmes salées coulèrent sur ses joues et le chien lui lécha le visage. Cela fit sourire le jeune aventurier qui gratouilla l'animal de plus bel. Son ami émit un petit couinement de plaisir et se frotta contre lui.  
La porte claqua quelque part derrière lui et Stepan devina que le shérif était venu le voir.  
-Stepan. Il faut que je te parle.  
-Je sais. soupira t-il en se relevant. Je n'aurai pas dû faire ça. Je te demande pardon.  
Le shérif eut un léger et secoua la tête.  
-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire pardon.  
-Tu sais... si t'étais pas arrivé... Je sais pas si je ne l'aurais pas fait.  
-Comment ça ? s'étonna le shérif en lui désignant un siège.  
Le jeune aventurier souffla mais s'assit.  
-Depuis un moment, tu l'as sûrement remarqué mais... j'ai changé.  
Le shérif hocha la tête et continua d'écouter Stepan. Il vit l'appréhension, la colère, l'incompréhension, la peur et la joie qui avait animé le jeune homme tout au long de son périple jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Tantôt le shérif était étonné, tantôt il ressentait d'énormes bouffées de compassion. A la fin, il vit Stepan retenir ses larmes quand il lui annonça ce qui avait _vraiment_ changé chez lui.

Le shérif n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tout ce temps, il avait gardé ça pour lui avant d'en parler, quelques jours avant, à son ami Charon. Stepan avait dû se sentir terriblement seul et, pourtant, il avait continué à aider les gens qui en avaient besoin.  
Stepan s'arrêta alors de parler. Il se prenait à présent le visage dans les mains. Il poussa un petit gémissement en sentant sa cicatrice sous ses doigts. Le shérif lui posa une main amical sur l'épaule et le jeune homme se retourna.  
-Stepan, tu seras toujours le bienvenue à Mégaton. Ne t'en fais pour ça. Et puis, on est ami non ? Tu dois bien savoir que, pour moi, tu seras toujours un gentil garçon un peu bagarreur. sourit l'homme en lui ébourrifant ensuite les cheveux.  
Le jeune aventurier rit nerveusement mais cela l'avait rassuré. Des bruits de pas les alertèrent. Ils relevèrent la tête et découvrirent Amata. La jeune femme attendait patiemment de pouvoir lui parler. Le shérif se leva et fit un clin d'oeil à la jeune femme. Stepan indiqua un siège à son amie et il respira à plein poumon.  
-Ton ami, Charon je crois, il nous a tout raconté.  
-Je me disais bien qu'il en mettait du temps. plaisanta Stepan en se grattant la joue un peu gêné.  
La jeune femme lui fit un sourire amical et doux à la fois. Le jeune homme fut ébloui mais il ne dit rien. Il savait que ce n'était pas de rigueur pour le moment.  
-Ecoute. Je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour toi ce que j'ai fait qui t'ai blessé. Je ne pensais que cela avait un tel impact sur toi. Je... je suis désolée. répondit Amata en se forçant à observer le sol.  
Stepan sourit et accepta ses excuses, la remerciant de lui en avoir parler. Il préféra tout de même précisé :  
-Amata. Je dois te le dire. Je t'aime encore. Je ne te forcerai jamais à faire quoi que ce soit ou à exprimé des sentiments pour moi s'ils ne sont pas vrais. Cependant, je voulais juste te le dire.  
-Stepan. Merci de me dire ça. souffla t-elle soulagé. Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas Stepan. Mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas l'impression de ressentir des sentiments comme de l'amour. Je suis désolée. Toutefois, je veux que tu saches que, quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne seras jamais seul.  
Le jeune homme tourna vers elle un regard interrogateur.  
"Il y a Charon, Freddie, mon père, le shérif, ton chien et puis moi. On est là pour toi et on le sera toujours. sourit-elle en pressant son épaule avec sa main.  
Les lèvres de Stepan s'étirèrent en un sourire et il attira amicalement la jeune femme contre lui.  
-Merci Amata. murmura t-il.  
Canigou, qui n'avait pas loupé une miette de cette séance de réconfort pour son maître, aboya joyeusement et lécha les mains de la jeune femme. Amata rit et caressa le chien avec douceur.  
Stepan avait enfin retrouvé son calme et ses amis. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi pendant tout ce temps, il avait aidé les gens et pourquoi il continuait à la faire. La douce chaleur qu'il ressentait actuellement, il savait que ceux qu'il aidait la ressentait eux aussi. Le jeune homme était à nouveau heureux. Il avait retrouvé le sourire et la douceur qu'il avait perdu à la disparition de son père. Et, au fond de lui, il savait que cette douceur ne s'en irait plus jamais. Amata était là. Charon aussi, Canigou, le shérif, Freddie et il pourrait peut-être même se réconcilier avec le Superviseur !  
Amata sourit et la porte de la taverne s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Charon, accompagné de Freddie, du Superviseur et du shérif. Tous souriaient, même Charon ! Stepan sentit des larmes de joie au coin de ses yeux. Il les chassa d'un revers de manche et eut un nouveau sourire. La vie lui souriait enfin !


End file.
